gurps_solar_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
GURPS Solar Adventures Wiki
GURPS Solar Adventures GURPS Solar Adventures is a homebrew hard sci-fi setting for the GURPS roleplaying system. Partly inspired by The Expanse, it creates a setting involving real physics in the 25th century for an adventuring party of around 150 character points each. Weapons Vehicles Technology Locations Space Combat Human Variance Culture Timeline '2024: Russia’s economy collapses due to the lingering costs of a failed invasion of Ukraine and Syria and economic sanctions by NATO. Vladimir Putin attempts to change the term limit restrictions to run for a third term in a row, but is ousted and replaced with a more populist leader who promises to rebuild both Russia’s strength and relations with the West. The United States elects a Democrat as the GOP continues to lose strength across the nation. Through Saudi Arabian aid, Syria stabilizes into a shaky and poor state. ISIS is reduced to a shell of its former self by 2024 and is no longer considered a major threat. '''2025: A right-wing sovereign citizen group holds a rally outside the White House. Upon being confronted by police attempting to contain their spread, the protesters draw concealed handguns and open fire. 15 militia are killed, as well as 4 Capitol Police officers. After the 2014 Bundy Ranch Standoff and 2016 Malheur Wildlife Refuge Occupation, the 2025 White House Shooting results in further crackdowns on right-wing domestic terrorism. '''2026: A rolling line of entries results in all of Eastern Europe (except for Crimea, which is still unrecognized Russian territory) joining NATO with an implicit promise of European Union membership. The United States ratifies a full universal health care bill, but is unable to further gun control legislation (except for California, which continues to crack down on magazine limits and cosmetic features to the point of putting Picatinny rails and bipods on their restriction list for assault weapons). '''2045: Eastern Europe is fully consolidated under the European Union, with Russia left as the only holdout. In the face of increasing globalization, the largest nations in South America and Mexico begin talks to form their own united government. '''2050: South and Central America consolidate to form the Latin American Union (LAU). The European Union establishes a centralized government, forming a body not unlike the United States. Caribbean nations petition for admission. '''2051: Russia joins the European Union. Without warning, North Korea fires artillery at Seoul (the majority of which lands in empty rural areas or is shot down by anti-projectile CIWS systems) under the reign of the elderly Kim Jong-un. North Korea is invaded by the European Union, China, and United States. '''2052: The North Korean military is reduced to tatters by the combined forces, and Kim Jong-un is killed in Russian bombing of his palace. With the ''juche ''system dismantled, South Korea integrates its hostile neighbor into a unified Korea and begins efforts to reconstruct. '''2056: NASA and the ESA combine to form the Atlantic Space Agency (ASA). Development begins on finalizing a human mission to Mars. '''2057: The LAU, Canada, and the United States enter a politico-economic union, the American Union (AU). Passport controls are abolished to allow free travel among North, South, and Central America. Right-wing protests in the United States result in 5 deaths. '''2059: Caribbean island nations are allowed membership in the AU, bringing the entire New World under a single union. Fossil fuels become a minority in favor of nuclear, hydroelectric, and efficient solar power. Vehicles begin switching to hydrogen fuel cells en masse. '''2061: The ASA performs their first manned mission to Mars, with an expected travel time of 1.5 years, aboard the world’s largest spacecraft, the ''ASA Redrunner. ''The ''Redrunner ''carries a crew of 20, expected to establish colony structures and stay for 10 years before gathering supplies and taking off on a slower 2 year journey back to Earth. '''2062: The ''ASA Redrunner ''lands on Mars successfully. The colonists immediately begin construction of their homes and hydroponic farms for the next decade. '''2065: In an unexpected development, cold fusion is achieved through the discovery of the Fleischmann-Pons Particle (a subatomic particle that can be used to bombard frozen deuterium-tritium pellets and energize them with a very low energy cost). Work is immediately begun on testing and converting power plants and spacecraft engines to fusion engines. '''2071: The Mars colony project is brought to a successful close. The ''ASA Redrunner ''habitation capsule blasts off from the surface of the planet to begin its 2 year journey home. The colony is left behind to be inhabited by the first permanent colony. On Earth, fusion reactors start to supersede all other power plants. The world energy crisis is solved. '''2073: The Mars colonists successfully return to Earth, heralding both the first mission to another planet and the first return from one. Later in the year, another manned mission is launched to the moon. '''2101: Moon colonization begins. '''2102: Mars colonization begins, using the existing infrastructure left behind by the ''ASA Redrunner. '2110: Asteroid mining via remotely operated drones begins. '''2130: Earth hits a population of 10 billion people. The Moon (officially reclassified as “Luna” by the ASA) reaches a population of 456, while Mars reaches a population of 201. '''2142: Construction begins in the atmosphere of Venus for two city-sized floating colonies, where walking outside with nothing but an oxygen mask and acid-proof hooded jumpsuit will be possible. Plans are drawn up for the first of a planned 12 space station colonies. '''2190: Construction is finished on Sky City 1 and Sky City 2 in the atmosphere of Venus, held aloft by fusion-powered engines. Spacecraft have grown in speed to the point where travel between Earth and Mars is achievable within 2 months. Medical science has advanced to the point where the average human lifespan has reached 110. '''2195: The first space colony, Neo-Berlin, begins construction orbiting Jupiter using a Stanford Torus design. '''2201: With the advances in space colonization, very similar geodesic domes and underground tunnels allow for the first permanent human habitation of Antarctica and the North Pole. '''2209: Neo-Berlin is completed and used as a base for the colonization of Io. It is established with a population of 2,500. '''2210: The first Io colony is established with a population of 40, regularly resupplied by spacecraft from Neo-Berlin. Luna reaches a population of 2,500, Mars reaches a population of 40,000, Venus reaches a population of 500,000, and Earth reaches a population of 11 billion. '''2249: The International Colony System begins construction in a far orbit around Earth, intended to ease the burden of housing on the planet. Each of the 10 Bernal Sphere space stations is expected to maintain a capacity of 20,000 people. '''2250: The first manned mission to Pluto commences. As it will take approximately 10 years to reach, the vessel (the ''ASA Disney) is fitted with an experimental cryogenic stasis system to test its feasibility and reduce the need for consumables aboard. '2251: The next space colony, Neo-Tokyo, is completed in orbit along the upper portion of Saturn’s ring with a population of 2,500. Cyberpunk and anime fans on Earth unofficially declare October 3rd, 2251 “Kaneda Day” in honor of ''Akira¸ ''the first media to feature a fictional Neo-Tokyo, and hold mass celebrations. '''2260: The manned mission to Pluto is completed. Out of the crew of 20, only 7 survive the cryogenic stasis process. They begin setting up a meager shelter and conducting experiments while maintaining contact with Earth. '''2264: The third space colony, Neo-NYC, is completed with a population of 3,000. It’s the largest space colony in existence at this point and features a replica of One World Trade Center as its centerpiece. '''2270: The first space station in the International Colony System is completed, Eclipse, and populated with the first 10,000 people. It takes the record for the largest space station in history at 10 miles in diameter. After decades of political wrangling, China successfully leads the formation of the Pan-Asian Confederacy (PAC) while the Middle East joins the European Union. Except for Africa, the world’s governments have united into 3 large blocs. '''2303: The Pluto colony is killed by a rogue meteorite impact, destroying almost all pre-fabricated structures established. '''2310: The fourth space colony, Neo-Seoul, is completed with a population of 4,500. Earth reaches a population of 13 billion, Mars reaches a population of 2 million, Luna reaches a population of 20,000, Venus reaches a population of 1.5 million (its maximum intended capacity), and Io reaches a population of 2,700, and the Eclipse station reaches a population of 15,000. The smaller colonies intentionally remain stagnant to avoid overtaxing their populations. '''2399: On the eve of the 25th Century, the second International Colony is completed, Dusk. The colony beats the record set by its predecessor at 15 miles wide and starting with a population of 20,000. '''2400: In a startling display, the government of Mars elects an extreme right-wing president. President Julius Renfro declares the planet’s independence and breaks away from the Earth government to form the Martian Commonwealth. A lack of military spacecraft with capable weaponry prevents Earth from immediately responding. '''2405: Earth’s first spacefaring capital ship, the EG ''Hyperion, ''begins construction in an Eclipse dry dock as the Martian Commonwealth engages in brutal subjugation of its Earth-born population. '''2407: The EG Hyperion ''is completed and travels to Mars to demand an immediate surrender of the Commonwealth. When attacked by small personal spacecraft and anti-orbital cannons, the ''Hyperion ''opens fire with missiles and completely destroys the capital city of Rade. 500,000 are killed and the united Earth governments are condemned publicly for their aggression. The loss of their leadership results in the dissolution of the Martian rebellion, and the ''Hyperion ''deposits a garrison of 20,000 soldiers as an occupying force. '''2415: The third International Colony is completed, Dawn, with a population of 20,000 and the same size as Dusk. Construction of smaller colonies is temporarily halted. '''2450: A second attempt is made to colonize Pluto, with a perfected cryogenics system, initial complement of 400 aboard (including civilians and infants), and faster ship speed for larger vessels allowing for travel times of only 1 year between Earth and Pluto. Smaller ships (like shuttles) are capable of such speeds that travel between Earth and Mars by them is achievable in only 6.5 days. '''2451: The Pluto colony is successfully established with the 400 aboard. In a touch that many find somewhat humorous, the self-contained town in geodesic domes is officially named Disney Memorial. Construction of the fourth International Colony, Twilight, commences with a projected completion date of 2453. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse